Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of hot-swap technologies, and in particular, to a hot-swap protection circuit.
Related Art
Hot-swap, that is, hot-plug, refers to inserting or removing a peripheral device supporting hot-swap without shutting down a system or powering off, a host or the peripheral device will not be burnt, and a new device can be detected and used in real time.
However, when a power supply is not powered on normally, and a pad terminal of a hot-swap circuit already has a signal or voltage, the signal or voltage at the pad terminal will be conducted to the power supply, and if hot-swap is performed in this case, the host or peripheral device will be burnt.